Vanderbilt University is requesting funds for an Extracellular Flux Analyzer. Faculty in the School of Medicine and in the School of Engineering will use this instrument. Vanderbilt does not possess an Analyzer or equivalent instrumentation. The Analyzer allows the non-invasive real-time study of cellular bioenergetics in adherent or suspension cells, permeabilized cells, isolated mitochondria or whole organisms. To improve data reproducibility a companion Prep Station that contains an integrated media exchanger and non-CO2 incubator is also requested. Participating investigators study numerous disease states in which metabolic dysfunction has been implicated such as cancer, obesity and neurodegenerative disorders. In order to facilitate their PHS-funded studies it is essential that the ability to easily evaluate energy requirements in a variety of biological samples be available. The Analyzer is a widely accepted platform for the study of metabolism. There are seven major users and three minor users. The Analyzer will be maintained and administered by the Vanderbilt High Throughput Screening (VHTS) facility. The VHTS has expertise in plate-based, multi-condition interrogation of biological phenomena. The VHTS is an essential and highly successful facility and is maintained by financial support from Vanderbilt. In summary, the Analyzer will dramatically enhance current and future research in bioenergetics at Vanderbilt.